


Cat and Mouse

by falsettosland



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Promiscuity, Slow Build, Teasing, reader is a little hoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettosland/pseuds/falsettosland
Summary: You were the new guy on Whose Line is it Anyway, and all you and Greg could do was play cat and mouse. Who will catch who first?





	1. New Guy

“Who’s the kid talking the Carey and Dan?” Ryan asked Colin and Greg, who were standing around backstage, as the audience filed into the studio.  
“That’s (Y/F/N)(Y/L/N). Apparently Carey met him in New York at a comedy club, trying to make it big in the Big Apple.” Greg explained, his eyes not moving from the slender twenty-something ten feet away from them.  
“So what’s he doing here?” Ryan quipped, nudging Colin’s arm playfully.  
“He’s sorta cute, isn’t he? Like a naive attractiveness.”  
“You into the kid already, Greg? How do you know he’s even gay?” Colin asked as he raised his eyebrows, folding his arms.  
“Five minutes! Places!” Dan shouted, his voice ringing unpleasantly through the men’s ears.  
——————  
“Human embodiment of a peacock: Greg Proops! Just came out of the womb: (Y/F/N)(Y/L/N)! Showed up on moose-back: Colin Mochrie! Was the moose: Ryan Stiles! And I’m Drew Carey, let’s have some fun!” The crowd erupted in applause as Drew made his way down to his desk.  
“Hello and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway! The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. We have a new improviser with us today: (Y/N)! Because we need to keep bringing in those young hot chicks to our studio.”  
You smirked as you got cheers and wolf whistles from mostly women in the crowd.  
Greg glanced at you, trying to read who you were just from how you composed yourself on stage. He got nothing.  
“What’s gonna happen if you’ve never seen the show before is, these guys are gonna come up, they're gonna make up everything up you see tonight right off the top of their heads it's gonna be really great. Then at the end of every round I give out points and at the end of the show I pick a winner. Winner gets to do something special with me and the loser has to provide constructive criticism.”  
“The first game is Scenes from a Hat! Greg and (Y/N) you’re over here, Colin and Ryan over there.”  
As Drew explained the rules, you realized Greg was staring at you. He was always your favorite on the show, so of course, you had to give him a show.  
“Something you could say in school and in bed.” Drew read off a slip of paper he pulled from his american flag hat. You tried to think of something funny to say.  
“There’s no way I’ll get this in by Tuesday...” Colin sighed, scratching his temple. _Bzzt!_  
“I’m going to have to cram it in.” Greg shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. _Bzzt!_  
“If she doesn’t come in 15 minutes, I’m leaving.” Ryan said in an exasperated tone, looking at an imaginary watch. Bzzt!  
Each response got laugh after laugh, making you nervous.  
“Yes sir, may I have another?” You said sheepishly, giving the camera puppy dog eyes.  
The audience burst out in laughter, Drew slammed his hand on his desk as he bent over laughing. You walked back over to Greg, who put his hand on your shoulder as he laughed.  
“Not bad, kid.” He whispered in your ear, sending chills down your spine.  
“Bad times to get a call from your mom.”  
“We are gathered here today to mourn my father...mom?” Ryan said somberly, before holding up his hand to mimic a phone. _Bzzt!_  
“You turn off the alarms and I’ll go get the safe!” Ryan pulled Colin by his arm, receiving a nod in response. Colin then freezes in place and ‘answers his phone’. _Bzzt!_  
You walk on the center stage, and stop. You open your mouth, but before you say anything, you receive a call.  
“Mom I can’t talk right now...I’m doing a show...yes! On tv! Channel 28! Okay bye, love you.” You finished your ‘call’ and returned to your spot.  
“I thought we were on channel 34!” Greg exclaimed.  
“Weird reasons to get naked.”  
“Alright, will that be cash or credit?” Colin tried to say seductively, swaying his body as he pretended to unbutton his shirt. _Bzzt!_  
“Are you sure this is a part of the audition process, Mr. Carey?” You stood in front of Drew’s desk, actually unbuttoning your shirt, revealing your undershirt and mic wire.  
The crowd wooed as Drew pressed down on the buzzer, sending the improv stars back to their chairs.  
“1000 points to (Y/N) for breaking the confidentiality contract.” Drew laughed, you beamed.  
As he announced the next game, Party Quirks, you looked at what was in your envelope. ‘ _Orgasms whenever touched_ ’. You bit your lip, holding back a laugh. This was going to be interesting.  
Greg was the host, and you were first to enter.  
“(Y/N)! Great to see you!” He exclaimed as you walked in after he opened the door for you, patting you on the back. Following your quirk, you threw your head back and let out a moan. Your face turned red as you shuffled away, covering your crotch with your hands.  
When Colin entered, he immediately licked Greg’s face.  
“O-oh, thank you, Colin.” Greg put a hand to his cheek, chuckling nervously.  
As the doorbell rang for Ryan, Colin ran over to you, starting to nibble on your earlobe. You repeated your action from earlier, but moaned louder. Greg was caught off guard by whatever Ryan was saying, turning to stare at you. His mouth hung open, and his face was tinted pink.  
“Hey! I was talking to you! What’s your name?!” Ryan yelled at Greg, pretending to be writing on a cup.  
“G-Greg.”  
“It’ll be out in a few minutes Craig.” Ryan grumbled, picking up a mop and cleaning the floor in front of Greg.  
“Hey! I’m cleaning here!” He yelled as Greg stepped where he was ‘cleaning’.  
Colin grabbed one of Ryan’s hands, starting to suck on his fingers.  
“H-hey, Colin! Get off this angry barista!” Greg guessed, looking to Drew for an answer.  
Drew sounded the buzzer and Ryan ran back to his seat, rubbing his hand that was previously in Colin’s mouth on his pants.  
You found yourself laughing at Colin, backing up so you wouldn’t fall victim to his tongue, but you ended up tripping and falling on your butt. Colin jumped at the chance and licked your forehead.  
You let out a loud moan, rolling your eyes back into your head.  
“Sweet with a hint of something salty.” Colin licked his lips.  
“Colin! You need to stop thinking everyone is candy!” Greg exclaimed, sighing when the buzzer went off.  
He looked down at you, still on your back and panting. You could’ve sworn you saw hunger in his eyes.  
“Need help up?”  
“T-that’s okay—AH!” You tried to stop him but he ended up grabbing your hand. You fell forward this time, into his arms.  
“You should get that checked out by a doctor, if you orgasm whenever someone touches you.” Greg smiled with a glint in his eye.  
You felt a wave of relief when the buzzer interrupted your thoughts, allowing you to go back to your seat.  
“Wow....(Y/N)....do you want to audition again?” Drew laughed, tapping his cards on the desk.  
“You can’t handle me more than once.” You winked at the host, crossing your legs.  
You tried to fight the problem between your legs as Drew announced the game Infomercial. You didn’t want to get horny during the game, but with having to moan every few seconds and the looks you were getting from Greg, how could you fight it?  
As Colin and Ryan came up with various ways to cure foot pain, Greg couldn’t stop glancing at you. He knew you were semi-hard, he could see it from his chair. He could tell you were trying to focus on the game, but he just wanted to lean over and whisper dirty things.  
During the commercial break, you rushed to your dressing room, to deal with your problem.  
Greg was going to follow you, but he decided otherwise.


	2. Drunken Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start heating up as Greg’s crush on you becomes stronger.

You knew Greg was interested in you, you just wondered how far you could push him until he cracked.

In the middle of a Scene to Rap, you dropped the line, “Well what is there really to say, to be honest I think I might be gay!” As the rest of you started dancing, you noticed Greg eyeing you.

“100 points to everyone except (Y/N), because he hasn’t called me back after our date.”

“Well that’s because you made me the big spoon.”

—————

Greg stared at his hotel room ceiling, his mind wandering as he thought about you. Your voice, your slender figure, your ass—god. He wondered how good your mouth would be on him. Would you take it slow, taking in every inch of him? Or would you do it fast, making him come before he can even scream your name? He shoved his hand down his boxers at the thought of you watching him, with your devilish smirk on your face.

You reminded him of himself from the Britline days, sarcastic and sexual. He wanted to believe you were playing a game, just as he would have.

His hand tightened around his member at the thought of you lowering yourself onto him, letting out sweet, delicious moans. You’d speed up and slow down your own pace without warning, making him a mess under you.

Greg cried out when he came, spilling over onto his T-shirt. His vision was now hazy, his breathing heavy. He couldn’t get you out his head.

—————

When you entered the studio, you were greeted by an enthusiastic Greg, who handed you a coffee before even saying hello.

“Someone’s in a good mood, what’s the occasion?” You asked, taking a sip of the coffee. You winced slightly, taken aback by the bitter taste.

“Nothing, I’m just having a good morning—do you not like it?” He froze mid sentence, staring at your upset expression.

“Thank you for the gesture...but why does it have no cream?”

“I wasn’t sure what you liked, I could get you some cream if you’d like—“ Greg became flustered, motioning to the coffee machine nearby

“I would love some cream.” You smiled, following him to the machine, handing him your cup.

Greg hastily grabbed a few cream cups, nervous under your gaze.

“Thank you for the coffee.” You whispered in his ear, placing your hand on his shoulder as he handed you your cup back, sensing his nervousness.

—————

Greg found himself feeling jealous. During the show you made out with Colin and groped Ryan, and he felt a little out of the mix.

He invited his cast mates out to drink, mostly to try and drown out his growing feelings towards you. But when he saw you walk through the doors of the bar behind Colin and Ryan, he knew no amount of alcohol could help him.

For someone who could legally drink for about three years already, you drank like the end of the world was coming. Greg watched in awe as you downed shots, each one bringing you closer to him physically.

Greg decided to stop you when you were leaning onto him for support, fearing you were going to get alcohol poisoning soon. Colin and Ryan left a while ago, and it was nearing 1 AM.

“How far away is your hotel?” He asked, much less drunk than you.

“Can I stay with youuuu?” You held out the last word, bursting into a fit of giggles at it.

Greg reluctantly agreed, trying his hardest to not think about taking advantage of you in this state. Sure, he liked you, but he wasn’t about to make any moves while you were both drunk of your asses.

In his hotel room, he eased you down onto his bed. When he stepped away, you fell onto your back, laughing.

“I need help undressing...I don’t sleep in my suit.” Your voice slurred, but Greg heard you loud and clear.

He cautiously helped you take your shoes and jacket off, hands stopping when he reached for your top button.

“Why are you hesitating? I’m not shy.”

Greg’s heart pounded at the sight before him. Your eyes were half-lidded, foggy as you stared up at him. You looked intoxicating, but he knew better. He helped you undress to your undershirt, leaving you to do your pants.

You stood up clumsily, holding onto the nearby wall for balance as you undid your pants.

Greg turned away, focusing on undoing his own shirt buttons.

You started to lose your balance, Greg running to catch you before you fell on your face. As he helped you back up, something brushed his thigh. He gulped, realizing you were displaying an erection.

“S-sorry...alcohol does this to me...” You muttered, your face managing to become more flush.

Greg chuckled it off, easing the tension. He knew everyone reacted to alcohol differently, but he never heard of someone having no difficulty getting hard when drunk.

You collapsed back onto the bed, this time on your face, while Greg finished undressing, deciding to keep on his undershirt and pants.

“I’ll let you have the bed—“ Greg started saying as he took two of the pillows from the bed, stopped by you putting your hand over his.

“We can share a bed, Greg. The couch will hurt your back because you’re old.”

“Hey! I am not—“ Greg said defensively, pausing when he saw the smile on your face.

The two of you went under the covers, Greg trying to keep his distance from you.

“Am I that repulsive?” You frowned, trying to scoot closer to the older man.

“N-no...it’s just that...you’re drunk.”

“I want you, Greg.” You whispered, slightly slurred, placing your hand on his cheek.

“(Y/N)...”

You leaned forward, pressing your lips softly against his. Greg kisses back, prompting you to deepen the kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he adjusted himself on top of you, not breaking the kiss. You moved your hips against his, moaning into his mouth, opening it for his tongue.

The two of you continued to make out like horny teenagers, but nothing more. Greg forgot when, but at some point you fell asleep, much to his disappointment.


	3. Distractions

You woke up to sunlight in your eyes from the slightly open blinds. Sitting up groggily, you leaned against the headboard, a splitting headache hitting you once you sat up.

“Morning, kid.” Greg greeted, standing at the foot of the bed with two coffee cups.

“I’m in your room?”

“You don’t remember anything from last night?”

“I remember getting wasted at the bar, but the rest is a blur. Did we...?”You motioned between the two of you. Greg shook his head, making you let out a sigh of relief.

“No we didn’t have sex...” Greg states, mildly offended at your sigh of relief.

“But?”

“You did make out with me and grind on me a little.”

“I’m sorry, I was drunk off my ass...I wouldn’t have done that if I was sober. I should go.”

Before Greg could say anything, you quickly collected your clothes and locked yourself in the bathroom.

In the bathroom, you redressed, cursing to yourself. How could your drunk self be so stupid? Now any friendship you had with the comedian was ruined.

As your head pounded, you splashed water into your face, thinking of an exit strategy out of this hotel room.

When you walked out of the bathroom, you avoided eye contact with Greg, who was adjusting his tie in the mirror. He gave you a hopeful look in the mirror, which only made your stomach drop deeper. Without a word, you ran out the door, slamming it behind you.

In the elevator, you rushed for your phone, calling the only person you could think of at that moment, Drew Carey.

—————

A week later, Greg walked out of the studio, feeling empty. You had canceled on your episode this week and he just wanted to talk to you.

As if the lord heard him, you got out of a cab across the street. His heart started to race as you waved towards him. Greg stepped forward, about to wave back, until Jeff patted his back.

“Hey, old man. Can we do drinks tomorrow?”

“Yeah, why not tonight?”

“Kind of have plans tonight.” The younger man smiled.

He said his goodbye and jogged across the street. Greg watched as you gave him a hug and laughed at something he whispered to you.

He needed a drink.

—————

You liked Jeff, you two clicked. You might’ve even thought about dating him if you weren’t interested in a certain older male.

“Still thinking about him?” Jeff asked as you looked out the cab window, a hand sliding up your thigh.

“I’m not the person who gets crushes.”

“Neither is he.”

Your eyes met Jeff’s and the next thing you knew you were being thrown on the bed in a hotel room.

You both had stripped the second you entered the room, your lips refusing to separate. His hands pumped your member slowly, marking up your chest and collarbone. Heavy breaths filled the room as Jeff’s pace quickened.

“Say his name.”

“Greg!” You yelled when you climaxed, resting your head against the younger man’s chest.

“When are you going to ask him out?”


	4. Confessions

“How was your date last night?” Greg asked Jeff as he approached the table with two drinks.

“What?”

“I just assumed...I mean you did cancel on me to go out with (Y/N).”

“We were just hanging out, not a date.”

“What did you do?”

“Why so nosy?”

Before he could answer, you entered the bar. You hadn’t noticed the men, instead leaning on the bar, calling over the bartender.

“I’m not dating (Y/N), Greg. We all know he’s off bounds.” Jeff chuckled, nodding in your direction.

“What do you mean by that?” Greg asked, trying to not stare at how good you looked against the bar.

“You clearly like him, and he likes you too.”

“I don’t...”

“Why are you always staring at him? Everyone sees the looks you give him. Why do you think he’s been trying to make you jealous?”

“So you two aren’t together?”

“No, just slept together a few times. He even said your name.”

Greg sat back in his chair, staring at his barely touched drink. He knew he was attracted to you, but he didn’t know if you actually reciprocated those feelings or if you were just playing him. Were you sleeping with everyone in the cast to make him jealous? You said his name. Greg felt heat grow in his abdomen at the thought.

—————

You were back on Whose Line a few days later, which greatly relieved Greg. You weren’t wearing your usual suit, instead you wore tight jeans with a T-shirt and blazer. He couldn’t recognize the obscure band on your shirt and found his eyes lingering for too long. You smirked in his direction.

During the show, the two of you fell back into your comfortable routine. You competed over who could be the dirtiest.

So far, Greg was ahead by slapping his own ass during a game of Scenes from a Hat.

“Now let’s play a game called Let’s Make a Date! Colin, Ryan, and (Y/N) have been given suggestions on those cards given to them. They will be competing to win the heart of the eccentric Greg Proops.”

As the crowd cheered, you took a look inside your envelope. A teething baby.

“Contestant numero uno! I like food more than I like most people. Where would you take me out to dinner?” Greg asked, pretending to flip his hair over his shoulder.

You imitated a baby cry, looking around as you chewed on your tongue.

“Well we could just get you applesauce. Contestant number two!”

Colin turned his head to you as you sucked your thumb. Before Greg could ask a question, Colin stood up and pushed you off your stool. You fell on your back, the other man sitting on your back. He flapped his arms like a bird, cawing. You grabbed one of his hands, sucking on his fingers.

“Seems like you’re already taken.” Greg muttered as Drew was dying of laughter at the desk.

“Contestant number tres! I have a habit of embarrassing myself at formal functions by getting wasted and dancing naked with secretaries on tables. What movies do you like?”

“W-well, I’m a fan of those romcoms—oh!” Ryan looked down and covered his crotch. “Sorry, I’m not really sure where my clothes went...”

When Colin was distracted, you pushed him off of your back, getting to your feet and throwing yourself at Ryan. You wedged your face against his thigh, making suckling sounds. The audience went wild as the taller man tried to push your face away from his crotch.

“Phew! Got my clothes back!” Ryan exclaimed, finally able to push you off of him. You fell on your back, and Colin returned to your side. You sat up on your knees, taking Colin’s earlobe between your teeth.

Drew tried to sound the buzzer over the audience’s laughing and cheering. You and Colin returned to your stools, your face bright red, as the crowd settled down.

“Greg...want to take a guess?” Drew giggled, hitting his cards against the desk.

“Number one, I think there might be an issue because he’s a baby! Number two is...a mommy bird? And number three is a spontaneous nudist?”

The performers returned to their chairs as Drew announced a commercial break.

—————

You stopped in your dressing room to touch up your hair, since it got a little messy during the last game.

“(Y/N).”

You turned around, seeing Greg standing in the doorframe.

“Can I help you?” You asked, watching him close the door behind him.

“I like you, (Y/N).”


End file.
